


Kidnap

by 5sosummah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosummah/pseuds/5sosummah
Summary: Luke's father runs a gang which is the enemy-gang of Calum's father.





	Kidnap

you see? luke got kidnapped. his father is the boss of a big gang and no knows why but their rival gang just likes kidnapping the youngest of the family and of the gang; Luke. Calum is the youngest son of the rival gang's leader. 

it is just another night. luke is walking home from a friend late at night even though he knows how dangerous that is.

he takes the short cut by walking inside an alley. then, he gets pushed into the wall. he yelps, but does not scream or anything. he does not even tries to run away. why, you may ask? well, this is already the fifth time luke gets kidnapped within 2 years so to say he's used to getting kidnapped by the rival gang could be a bit understanding. he let the men cuff his wrists and take him inside the van.

the rival gang seems pretty dark and dangerous, but if you get to know them, they're very kind. whenever luke is there because they kidnapped him, he gets placed into the basement of a house. during the day there's almost no one there. only the wife of the leader and her daugther are there. luke often sees them during his time there. he knows the leaders' wife and daughter are very kind. just like the leader himself. he only shows off his cold side to luke's father's gang and other gangs, but actually it's a very kind man. he and luke had a few talks. luke knows that the man does not likes to take luke away from his family each time, but that's just the world they're living in as youngest family member. luke understands and does not really blame the leader. he means: his father did did some stupid stuff towards the rival gang.

anyways, its 1 PM as they arrive at the house. the men bring luke down to the basement, uncuff his wrists and that's it. luke lays down on the matrass in the corner and falls asleep.

the next morning, he gets woken up by a kind voice. 'luke? you awake?' she asks. it's the leader's wife. luke smiles kindly as he opens her eyes. 'goodmornjng mrs hood.' 'you know you can call me joy, sweety.' she says, helping him up. she takes him up for breakfast. mali, the daughter, is there too. 'hi luke.' she smiles. the three of then have breakfast and. then, mali leaves. luke helps joy with the dishes. then, a door slams open and shut. a dominating man steps in. well, young adult, but still.

'calum! i thought you wouldn't be back 'til next monday!' joy exclaims, hugging him. 'well yeah, it is all got finished and now i'm here.' he smiles, hugging his mom tightly because he had missed her. 'and who is that?' calum let's go of his mom, looking at luke.

'this is luke. the boy of the other gang i told you about.' joy explains, eyeing luke. 'and he is here again?' calun frowns. his mother nods. 'arrived last night.' she shrugs. 'anyways, i need to go grocery shopping. see you later!' joy hands calum the keys of the basement, then leaves. 'do you want to go back to the basement?' calum asks. luke shakes his head 'no'. the basement is a bit cold so he prefers staying here during the day. usually he stays with mali and joy.

'okay then. follow me.' they go upstairs and enter a quite big bedroom. 'this is my room. but um, i thought, maybe we could... just talk..?' luke nods as he calum sit down on the edge of his king size bed.

'isn't it weird to get kidnapped all the time?' calum immidatily asks. a bit blunt. luke shrugs. 'in the beginning it was, but around now i got quite used to ut. i don't struggle of scream anymore. just letting it happen because i know that when i wake up your mom is there to wake me up and i know i see her and mali. it's a sort of routine by now.' luke explains. calum nods. 'can i just say that you're very pretty? like, your curls, your legs, damn. you're really pretty.'  
calum breaths out with a smile which luke thinks is cute.

slowly, calum's hand trails up luke's leg. luke is wearing very tight pants. 'let me help you.' calum whispers as he peels off luke's denim jacket and his ankle boots. before luke knows it, he is left in only his t-shirt, chain-necklace around his neck and his boxers.

'so pretty.' calum kisses luke's lips. both guys go with the kiss. 'and for now, you're all mine.' calum starts sucking on luke's neck, forming a purple bruise. luke lays on the bed. calum gets rid of his clothes as well, except his boxers. suddenly, luke, whines. it's one of the most beautiful sounds calum has ever heard.

'please calum. please do something.' luke breathes out, desperate for calum's touch. anything to satisfy him right now.

calum holds luke's wrists on both sides of his head. 'all nice and begging for me, aren't you, lukey?' calum raises an eyebrow. luke nods. 'i am calum. i am such a slut for you.' he cries out because he wants to touch himself so badly right now but calum is still holding his wrists.

'if i do anything you don't like, scream 'turtle' okay?' luke nods, understanding what calum means. then, calum peels off luke and his own boxers. 

'suck.' calum holds three fingers in front of luke's mouth. luke sucks on them like the good boy he is for calum. 'gonna prep you now.' calum pulls his fingers out of luke's mouth, a bit of the salvia dripping down. 

calum inserts one finger inside luke. luke moans out. 'oh luke. i fucking love that sound. you'll be screaming my name soon though.' calum says, kissing luke. luke kisses back. calum slides a second finger into the younger guys' hole who moans out at thhe strech. it has been a long time since he has been streched out wide for sex.

'good boy. keep moaning. just for me, right?' luke nods. 'just for you calum. only you.' he moans. calum moans at luke's words. 

calum inserts one last, third, finger into luke's hole before opening him up and all.

calum slides his fingers out after not-so-long so slip on a condom and lube his member up. 'you ready lukey? i'm gonna wreck you so hard.' calum pushes into luke. luke moans. loud. 'ah yes baby. no one's home. let me hear those pretty, loud moans. scream my name baby.' calum starts thrusting into luke relentlessly after luke adjusted to his size. calum is big.

luke gets closer to his climax wjth each thrust. 'uh-uh-CALUM!!' he screams out when he hits his climax. calum cums too and after luke got too sesitive, he slides out of luke's hole and pulls off the condom. he kisses the top of luke's head. 'you did so well baby. i'm proud of you.'

both boys fall asleep after they showered together.


End file.
